


Heat Under the Skin

by theodora_honey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galra Biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not abo tho, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, just a quick pwp oneshot while i work on plottier stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodora_honey/pseuds/theodora_honey
Summary: “Screw your meeting. You’re a captain, they can wait for you; I can’t.” He looks up at Shiro, eyes pleading with him. “Please, Shiro, I need you right now, need you so bad.”Shiro gives in to a moan as Keith nips at his jaw and down his neck, unbuttoning his pants and circling his hands around Shiro’s hips to squeeze his ass. It's not an act. Shiro knows that every inch of this desperation is real.Shiro is busy, Keith is needy, and as it turns out, more Galra than they previously thought.





	Heat Under the Skin

“Shiro, fuck, I need you.”

Shiro’s breath stutters as Keith pulls him into a dark supply closet, swings the door shut with his foot and pushes him up against a wall. He paws at the edges of Shiro’s gray uniform, nuzzling his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck and mouthing at the skin where he’s pulled away the collar. 

“I can’t wait any longer. Right here. Now.  _ Please.” _

Shiro closes his eyes as a shiver runs through him, the dark and desperate tone of Keith’s voice cutting right to his core.

“Keith, baby,” he groans, trying to hold Keith still but tilting his head back at the same time, opening up his throat for Keith to run his teeth along, paint over with his tongue. “I really can’t right now.”

“Shiro,  _ please,”  _ Keith moans, his voice tickling Shiro’s skin as he unbuckles Shiro’s jacket, kisses his way down the hollow of Shiro’s throat. “You know I can’t wait, you know how much I need you,  _ please. _

“We’ll be home soon,” Shiro promises. “Just hang in there a little longer.”

“Shiro, come on,” Keith whines. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“I have a meeting,” Shiro insists, as he feels his will start to waver with each kiss of Keith’s mouth to his neck. “And don’t you --  _ hah  _ \-- aren’t you supposed to be running drills?”

“I can’t like this,” Keith says, already tugging Shiro’s undershirt out from his pants, pressing warm hands flat against Shiro’s stomach. “Screw your meeting. You’re a captain, they can wait for you; I can’t.” He looks up at Shiro, eyes pleading with him. “Please, Shiro, I need you right now, need you so bad.”

Shiro gives in to a moan as Keith nips at his jaw and down his neck, unbuttoning his pants and circling his hands around Shiro’s hips to squeeze his ass. He runs a palm smoothly over Shiro’s growing length beneath his trunks, groaning approvingly as Shiro hardens in his hand. He pushes a thigh between Shiro’s legs and nudges them apart, pressing him harder against the wall. Shiro whimpers as Keith’s hands roam his body urgently, feeling out every inch they can reach, fingers trembling with anticipation.

Submitting to his fate, he slides down the wall, Keith helping to lower him with his hands around his hips. Keith straddles him where he sits on the floor, tugging his underwear down and kissing his lips with fervor. Shiro moans into his mouth as Keith takes him in hand and strokes him, gets him as hard as he can go. He breaks away from Shiro’s mouth to brings his fingers to his lips, licking them with a good helping of spit, and rushes back to Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s hips buck and he cries out as Keith’s wet hand encloses him, rubbing circles around the tip, squeezing down with his thumb, tugging the foreskin over and down the bulge of the head. Keith’s touch is irresistibly good. He knows what Shiro wants better than he does himself. 

“Keith,” Shiro moans, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Oh my god.” He opens his heavy eyes and looks reverently up at the beautiful man above him: eyes closed, long lashes fanning down on his flushed cheeks, mouth wet and open as he pants for breath. He’s palming himself through his clothes, his quivering hips jutting into his own touch he fumbles with his buttons one-handed. He brings his other hand back up to his mouth and licks again, moaning at the taste of pre-come he’s worked from Shiro’s tip, painting his palm filthy with spit. He doesn’t even open his eyes as he does it. It’s not a show; Shiro knows that every inch of this desperation is real.

Heat, the Galra call it. So Shiro’s been informed. Too late for a warning but it suffices as an explanation. A vestigial part of their biology, from harder times when the timing of a pregnancy was crucial; these days it mostly just means a week or so of insatiable sexual appetite, indiscriminate in the reproductive anatomy of the people involved. There’s no chance of pregnancy for the two of them, but Keith’s hormones don’t seem to know or care about that.

Keith’s explained it to him, in the afterglow one night, as they lay in bed and Keith kissed all the scratches and bruises he’d left on Shiro’s body in apology. He says it feels like his body is on fire on the inside, like he’ll burn up and die if he doesn’t come. He can’t do it on his own, either. He’s tried. He needs Shiro. They’re mates, according to his Galra half.

And it’s not that Shiro doesn’t want to help him with it - the sex has been incredible, the kind of primal, animalistic fucking that draws his soul out of his body alongside his semen, leaves him breathless. He just wishes he could have been warned, maybe arranged some time off work. As things are, they’re having to make do with closets and offices and empty break room toilet stalls.

He tugs at Keith’s belt and works the pants off his slip hips. “We have to be quick,” he says. 

“Thank you,” Keith says with a relieved sigh. He catches Shiro’s lips in a deep kiss and sits up on his knees, kicks his boots off and tugs his tight pants and underwear down one leg. He doesn’t bother with the other. 

Even like this he’s the most beautiful sight Shiro’s ever seen, skin glowing in the dim blue light of the prosthetic arm, cock hard and flushed, shiny with precome already dribbling out of the tip. Shiro looks up at Keith longingly and wraps his hands around his waist as Keith straddles him again, grinding down on Shiro’s hard cock with the cleft of his ass with no hesitation. Shiro moans; Keith’s still wet from the last time they did this, and the time before that, and the two times this morning before breakfast. 

Keith nuzzles his head in the crook of Shiro’s shoulder and whines, his voice shaky and breath ragged in Shiro’s ear. “Need you,” he moans, fingers trembling as they cling in the fabric of Shiro’s jacket. His skin is hot to the touch as Shiro rubs circles in the small of his back, working his way down and squeezing his ass. “Need you, Shiro, please, I’m so --  _ nng.”  _ His hips jutt forward suddenly, body twitching in desperation, rubbing his hard cock against Shiro’s abs. “Shiro,  _ please!” _

“Shh, Keith, baby, keep your voice down,” Shiro whispers in his ear. “It’s okay, I’ve got you now.” 

Keith nods and whines as Shiro’s fingers find their way to his hole, pressing against it promisingly, a cursory check that he’s ready. He is. 

Shiro lines his cock up and rubs the tip against his entrance, teasing him. Keith moans. “Shiro, fuck, come on,” he spits with a gaspy breath, thrusting his hips back, trying to sink down on Shiro’s cock. Shiro chuckles and holds him back.

“Asshole,” Keith grunts, sitting up a little to try to angle himself better. “You were the one who said we had to h-hurry.”

“I know, Shiro says with a grin. “But I can still enjoy you a little, can’t I?”

“Fuck you,” Keith growls in frustration.

“We’re getting there, love,” Shiro teases.

Keith grunts, but his attempts at a snarky retort are interrupted when Shiro suddenly pushes into him, tight and wet and warm. His eyebrows soften and his mouth drops open with a hushed moan, eyes going hazy as they look at Shiro, and his body shakes as he’s sunk down deeper and deeper, down to the root the first push in. Shiro watches him like he’s witnessing something sacred, burning the sight to his memory.

Keith swears weakly and collapses, panting, against Shiro’s chest as he bottoms out. Shiro holds him there for a moment, waiting until he’s adjusted to the sudden stretch. Keith’s muscles tighten and relax around Shiro’s cock reflexively, welcoming him home. Shiro closes his eyes, savouring every second, every last inch of Keith he has around him, above him, in his arms.

“God, baby,” he whispers, fingertips squeezing into Keith’s round ass. “God, you feel so good.”

Keith moans and rolls his hips, making Shiro gasp. Slowly, with notable effort, he sits up again, resting one hand on each of Shiro’s shoulders, and looks him in the eye. He’s hungry and heavy-lidded, and Shiro swears he can feel the air thrum with electricity as their eyes meet, swears his heart stops beating for a fleeting moment as Keith looks at him like he could devour him.

“Shiro,” he breathes, and they surge forward to kiss each other as they start to find a pace.

It’s slow and passionate for the first second or two, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths as their lips slide together, savoring what they can in this rushed collision of bodies, but in no time at all Keith is groaning with the need for more and lifting himself up and down on Shiro’s cock urgently. Shiro helps him along, the hands around Keith’s ass taking some of his weight, lifting him up and pulling him back down roughly to hear the strained moans and squeaks Keith makes each time Shiro’s hips hit his ass. Shiro swallows every noise up, offering Keith his own moans in return as Keith clenches tight around him, deliciously warm and soft. All previous worries about missed meetings and shirked duties are pushed out of his mind as he chases the irresistible heat of Keith’s body.

Keith bounces on him beautifully, hard and fast and almost feral with the need for it. His voice is throaty and ragged as he groans Shiro’s name, digging fingernails into his chest and shoulders. 

“More --  _ fuck --  _ more, Shiro, please,” he whines. Shiro grunts in assent and tilts his hips up, rolls them to meet Keith, managing to fuck him even harder. Keith makes a noise like he’s choking on a sob and falls forward against Shiro’s chest again, bracing himself on the wall they’re leaning on as he lets go of control over his body, lets Shiro take care of him.

Shiro mouths along his jaw and neck, damp with sweat. “God, baby, you’re so desperate,” he whispers as he fucks up into Keith. “You need it so bad, huh?”

Keith whines and nods, his head lolling to the side as Shiro sucks marks into his skin, thighs shaking as Shiro pounds up into him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says. “You feel so fucking good, baby. I want you to come on my cock again.”

Nodding weakly, Keith takes a trembling hand and wraps it around his own dripping cock, starts stroking it to the tempo of Shiro’s thrusts. He bites back a moan as Shiro mouths at his neck and digs his fingernails into the flesh of Keith’s ass.

“Mmm, Shiro,” he whines. He squeezes his ass tight around Shiro’s cock as Shiro moves him up and down, tilts his hips back to take it at a better angle.  _ “Ah-ahh --  _ oh fuck --  _ Shiro.” _

He’s tight and soft like velvet and so incredibly warm, and the way Shiro’s name drips from his tongue has Shiro moaning into the crook of his neck. All of a sudden he’s close. Too close. He know Keith needs a little longer.

“Shit, Keith, you’ll make me come,” Shiro gasps, holding Keith still for a moment. “Need to slow down.”

“Nnn, no,” Keith whines. “Don’t -- don’t stop.” He rolls his hips down and keeps fucking himself on Shiro’s cock despite Shiro’s fingers digging into his waist. 

Shiro moans and bites back his building orgasm for a fleeting moment, but Keith’s mewling and beautiful gasping as he fucks himself open on Shiro’s cock is just too good. It takes all the self-control he has to grip onto Keith try to hold him still. 

“Baby, I’m  _ really  _ \--” he starts, but Keith interrupts him with a desperate, tearful sob, and yanks his hands off of his body, pins them against the wall on either side of Shiro’s head with a sudden, hidden strength that Shiro’s scarcely seen before.

“Please, Shiro,” Keith whispers, voice achingly sweet in stark contrast to the sharp fingernails digging into the flesh of his wrist, scraping against the metal of his right arm. “Don’t stop. And please don’t come yet.”

Shiro bites back a pained noise as Keith keeps riding him, trying to hold out as long as he possibly can. Keith brings Shiro’s hands above his head and pins them with one hand, lacing their fingers together, bringing his other hand back to his cock.

“Keith,” Shiro gasps.  _ “Fuck,  _ baby,”

“Don’t come yet Shiro, please, please I’m so close,” Keith says, breath warm in Shiro’s ear. He’s bouncing on Shiro’s cock desperately, thrusting up into the palm of his hand with each roll of his hips. “Just a bit longer, please.”

Shiro whines through gritted teeth. He’s trying, he really is, but Keith pinning him to the wall and begging breathlessly for more is only making things worse.

“Please, Shiro, please,” Keith babbles. “You feel so good, I’m so close, I just need a little bit more. Need you so bad. Please, please don’t stop.”

Shiro feels Keith’s words roar inside him, building with every inch of the rolling, tight heat surrounding him. He tries to fight it, but it’s no good, like trying to hold back a flash fire all on his own. Hips bucking of their own volition, he lets out a sobbed moan as the last of his self-control slips away. “Shit, I --  _ hah! --  _ Keith!” His voice breaks off and his fingers squeeze down around Keith’s, and with a groan his body rolls with the orgasm, pleasure roaring through him as he empties himself up into Keith’s body.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith groans, stroking his cock furiously, trying harder than ever to come while the cock in his ass is still hard. It’s not quite enough.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro murmurs beneath a moan, trying to catch his breath. “I’m sorry. You just feel too good.”

“I’m close,” Keith sobs, voice pained with desperation. “I just --”

With a grunt, Keith suddenly sits up on his knees, Shiro’s cock slipping out of him along with a good helping of come. He grips his hands in Shiro’s hair and before Shiro can even process it, shoves his cock into Shiro’s mouth with a low moan. 

Shiro whines at the unexpectedness of it, but wraps his lips around Keith’s cock obediently and sucks as his lover pushes in to the back of his throat, taking it as deep as he can. His hands find Keith’s ass and he pushes two metal fingers inside his wet hole, crooking them at the angle he knows Keith wants. Keith gasps shakily as he slides out and shoves back in again and again, fingers yanking at the roots of Shiro’s hair to pull his head flush against Keith’s body, fucking his face with a desperate jerk of his hips. 

The sudden roughness makes Shiro moan, his throat aching and raw from the stretch, eyes watering as he’s used so harshly, but Keith sounds so good above him, and his cock feels so good in his mouth, heavy and hard on his tongue, forcing his jaw open. Keith whines like an animal, a growl in the edge of each exhale. He’s inhuman with the need to come, so desperate he doesn’t even realize or care that he’s hurting Shiro - not that Shiro minds at all, in fact, the rough treatment in the face of Keith’s desperation feels incredible.

Keith’s noises grow more pained and desperate until he sounds like he’s almost crying, gasping Shiro’s name as he fucks into him hard and fast. Shiro pumps his fingers eagerly into him, drawing him in close, encouraging him to fuck his face harder, deeper. He moans as Keith rises to a stuttered crescendo, signaling his release, and pulls Shiro in until his cock is buried in Shiro’s mouth to the hilt. His whole body shakes and his hips jerk uncontrollably a last couple of times, and with the most beautiful sob Shiro’s ever heard in his life, he empties himself down Shiro’s throat. 

Shiro moans as he feels Keith’s cock pulse against his tongue. He’s so deep that Shiro doesn’t even taste it as Keith shoots his load straight down him, and he swallows it all up eagerly, swallowing around the bulge of Keith’s head to pull a weak noise from the man above. With a final whimper, Keith relaxes his grip in Shiro’s hair and half-slumps against the wall, groaning in relief and panting for breath.

Shiro slips his fingers out of Keith’s ass as Keith pulls slowly out of his mouth, swearing softly under his breath. Shiro pulls him down to straddle him again and Keith collapses on him, not seeming to care that he’s sitting on the sticky mess he left behind on Shiro’s thighs.

“Thank you,” he whispers, wrapping shaking hands around Shiro’s body. Shiro hums lazily in reply and wraps his arms around him, holds him close for a moment as they both catch their breath. “Thank you,” he whispers again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shiro mumbles, voice horse and rumbly against Keith’s skin. He leans down and finds Keith’s mouth, catches him in a slow and deep kiss, rubs his hands over Keith’s body, savouring his last touch before they have to get up and get dressed again. “Love you so much.”

They’re lucky enough to find a box of paper hand towels on a nearby shelf to clean themselves up with. Keith wipes them down and helps Shiro to his feet, a satisfied smile on his face.

“You made me late,” Shiro complains jokingly, buttoning himself up as Keith climbs back into his pants. “Again.”

“I’ll think of a way to make it up to you,” Keith says.

“Oh, I bet you will,” Shiro chuckles. “How about giving an old man a break?”

Keith knows he doesn’t mean it, laughing and shivering as Shiro straightens out his jacket for him, leans down to suck a gentle mark on his neck.

“I’ll let you bottom tonight,” he says. “How’s that?”

Shiro hums against Keith’s skin and kisses a trail up to his ear. “It’s a good start.” He leans back and gets a good look at Keith, practically glowing in front of him, cheeks still flushed a little red, still looking a touch out of breath. He’s gorgeous. 

“You look so well fucked,” Shiro whispers.

Keith stifles a laugh and leans forward to kiss him. “So do you,” he says, reaching out to find the door of the supply closet. “Now I’ve got drills to run, remember? Wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Hey,” Shiro laughs, chasing him out the door. “What about me?”

“Send Iverson my sincerest apologies,” Keith says, already halfway down the hallway.

Shiro watches him go, dopey smile on his face, until Keith’s turned a corner and out of sight. Meetings be damned, he wouldn’t want to trade any of this for the world. He only wishes he didn’t have to watch Keith go afterwards.

Next year, he’s definitely taking the week off.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/theodoramyhoney)


End file.
